pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Katapesh
:This is an article about the nation of Katapesh. For information on the city of the same name, see Katapesh (city). History :* Primary Article: History of Katapesh The Pactmasters that rule Katapesh arrived out of nowhere, in 3725 AR, took over the city of Katapesh and established a powerful nation with economic ties throughout the kingdoms of the Inner Sea. Geography Katapesh encompasses many different land types and climates. To the north the Brazen Peaks mountains block the way to Osirion. Foothills and mountain passes offer passage to the northern country but because of the ferocious gnolls of the Brazen Peaks, most travelers prefer to reach Osirion by ship. South of the mountains, warm green savannas stretch for miles. Only tall trees offer moderate shade. Thin rivers and still pools provide water for the animals like camelopards, Katapeshi lions, gazelles, and more. Around a few hot spots where there are underground heat vents, the water turns murky and sulfurous, fostering small jungles. Farther south still the plains dry up into arid stretches of desert. This area is considered the breadbasket of Katapesh from which its citizens' livelihoods spring. The farmers there use the bulbous, spiny cacti to produce pesh, a pleasantly euphoric, mildly addictive drug. To the west, the deserts shift to rocky flatland that rises to become the Barrier Wall mountains. The eastern jagged coastline of Katapesh along the Obari Ocean create numerous natural harbors for the ships. The satellite island in the Obari Ocean holds the second most important city of the nation of Katapesh, Okeno. :* See also Article: Katapesh/Wilderness locations Climate The weather in Katapesh tends to be fairly stable and dry year-round. The western and northern mountains push any moisture south, leaving the north of the country much drier than the southern savannah. Twice a year the prevailing winds off the Obari ocean collide with warm, moisture-filled fronts from the Mwangi Expanse, creating fierce thunderstorms throughout the land which can last for several weeks. These rains provide the majority of precipitation for the year and fill small endorheic lakes throughout the drier lands, creating small, temporary oases. Religion The predominant religion is Abadar's faith. Abadar finds much support among the people in the famous markets of Katapesh. Sarenrae, the goddess of the sun, enjoys the largest following after Abadar. Her admirable paladins play a major role in defending the nation. Cultists of Rovagug seek to destroy Sarenrae's followers. Desna, Gozreh, Nethys and Pharasma also enjoy moderate followings in Katapesh. Most of the gnoll tribes of Katapesh revere Lamashtu. Races of Katapesh The most common human races found in Katapesh are Garundi, Keleshites, and Vudrani. In the large cities of Katapesh, Solku and Okeno, the hodgepodge of cultures is constant and yet ever changing, as traders leave and new ones arrive. The Badawi, the desert natives in Katapesh, are nearly all Keleshites. Dwarves came to Katapesh centuries ago to mine the rich ores found beneath the Barrier Wall mountains. Many dwarven settlements, abandoned or still occupied, are located on the mountains. Halflings have a long history in Katapesh. They have been tied to ancient Osirian families for generations as indentured servants. When the families they served collapsed, the halfling slaves migrated south and settled in Katapesh. Today, local halflings command good wages as hired servants to traders and merchants. Gnomes played an important role in ancient Osirian history. Most of the gnomes in present-day katapesh, live in the city of Katapesh. The Finderplain has stood for 300 years as a waypoint for gnomes traveling south of the Inner Sea. Elves do not have a notable presence in Katapesh, but half-elves seem drawn to the area. Half-orcs remain a small but constant presence in Katapesh. No orc tribe lives in the area anymore, but in ancient times a race of desert-dwelling orcs made Katapesh their home. Their descendants form the bulk of the half-orc population. Gnolls are native to Katapesh, and the most recognized threat in the nation. Gnolls consider Katapesh their birthplace. They attack settlements and raid caravans not only for the joy of the kill and the profit it brings, but because they see Katapesh as their homeland. Hundreds of gnolls make their homes in the mountains, most notably White Canyon and Pale Mountain. In addition to these settlements, dozens of smaller gnoll encampments dot the Barrier Wall mountains and the Brazen Peaks. Also bands of gnoll nomads roam the plains and deserts in search of prey as well. Despite their ferocity, Katapeshi gnolls posses their own unique culture and ocassionally enter cities peacefully. Gnoll slavers appear in Okeno and Katapesh with slaves for sale. Gnolls in Katapesh belong to one of five packs: Carrion tribe, Duenas, Razor Fang, Sandstalkers and Spotted Hide. Settlements * Katapesh * Okeno * Solku * Fort Longjaw * Finderplain * Sueda Lodge * Commonfield * Bug Harbor * El-Fatar * Yavipho * Tiven's Reed Monsters of Katapesh * Calopi The calopus, is native to Katapesh and resembles an antilope. Calopus is a four-legged creature, stands 3 to 4 feet tall and weigh up to 200 pounds. Two spiralling ivory horns extend back from their skulls. It is prized for its tender meat and its horns. * Camelopards * Dhabbas * Dragons No one knows the exact number of Dragons in Katapesh. At least one has been spotted, a great red near the Barrier Wall mountains, and there are evidence of others in the form of clawed tracks, vague sightings and large herds of animals vanished with only a few bones and blood remaining. The vast mountain reaches and lonely empty deserts offer fine lairs for red, gold, blue, brass and copper dragons. The few jungles and swamps also might hold a young green dragon. The hidden treasures of Katapesh is a lure for dragons as well. * Geiers * Jackalweres While lycanthopes are humanoids that transform into animals, jackalweres are jackals that transform into humanoids. Packs of jackalweres plus ordinary jackals thrive in Katapesh. There are stories where the jackweres disguise themselves as human travelers and join caravans, only to find the opportunity the pack to ruin the caravan. * Jann * Katapeshi Lions * Pugwampis * Razorscales * Sand eels References Category:Nations Category:Nations of Garund Category:Neutral nations